Genbu Gaiden - Blood and Family
by Sarit
Summary: Again, this is from a Genbu RPG that I'm on. This is the story of a pair of twins. How they grew up in Kutou and became assassins. Who are Miki and Akira? What exactly does their future hold?
1. Chapter One

Genbu Gaiden: Blood and Family

Chapter 1

"MIKI!!!"

"EEP!!!!"

Ikeda Mao growled, snagging his eldest son by the collar of his tunic. He swore violently, cursing Seiryuu and all the Gods for giving him such an impudent son.

Ikeda Miki looked up at his father with wide, innocent eyes. Instantly, he knew that was the wrong thing to do. He cringed at the feel of his father's hand as it smacked him across the face.

"Impudent boy! I will teach you discipline! You will follow my orders!" 

Miki huddled in upon himself. He was only six, too young to understand. He searched for his younger brother, his twin.

Akira lay huddled in a ball on the floor, whimpering. Miki gritted his teeth. He had failed again, it seemed. His father had once again decided to "knock some sense" into his baby brother.

Which translated in a severe beating. Ikeda Mao was a strong man. He had to be, in order to survive as one of the Kutou Emperor's master assassins.

Snarling, he gripped Miki and Akira by the collar of their tunics. "You boys have tried my patience for the last time. Sensei will know what to do with you."

Akira looked at his brother fearfully. Their father's sensei?! He was so scary

Miki reached out and held his brother's hand, giving it a squeeze. 'It'll be okay, otouto. I'll take care of you, I promise.'

Akira nodded, still fearful, but trusting in his brother.

* * * * *

Sensei Zaou crossed his arms and gazed at his student. It was just like Mao to palm off his problems on others. He said nothing, merely took the twins in hand. He dismissed Mao with a curt nod. 

Mao's eyes widened. "Sensei"

"No, Mao. You have given them over to me. They are my property now. You have no say in their lives any longer. Go. Leave me with my students."

"Hai, sensei!" Mao turned and fled, not wishing to anger his teacher any more than he had already. Zaou was not the type of person to anger. It was very unhealthy.

Zaou set the twins down on the floor, his arms crossed. He looked them over carefully. There was a fierceness within the younger one. He liked that, though the boy hid it well. His elder brother was a jokester, but Zaou felt that was more of a defence against their abusive father. "You boy's belong to me now. Is that understood? You will do what I say, when I say it."

"Hai, Master Zaou." Miki whispered, looking down. He still held his brother's hand in his.

"Very good, Miki. Akira?"

"HaiMaster Zaou." Akira bit out between clenched teeth.

Zaou smiled. "You boys will do well here. Perhaps one day, you will even surpass me."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The seasons changed, spring into summer, summer into autumn, autumn into winter. The seasons flew by, the twins studying, learning, and growing. They remained together, always together. What one learned, the other had to as well. They had small contests with each other, striving to see who was the best a particular skill. 

Miki quickly learned that he was adept at infiltration and espionage. He could disguise himself as anyone or anything, with no one the wiser, not even his brother. It came in handy, as he would slip into the kitchen and procure some tasty morsels for himself and his brother. He kept his promise, always looking out for his twin. Never letting any harm come to him. He remembered his failure from before. He would not let it happen again.

Akira was another matter. He did badly in infiltration, he hated disguise. He enjoyed coming upon his enemies in battle, using various weapons at his disposal. He was growing into a master assassin, his skill will bow, sword, dagger, dart, increasing with age. Zaou knew that in time, the boy would have no equal. He would be a truly dangerous adversary, if confronted.

But the boy had a rashness about him. Zaou tried to train it out of him, but he feared he failed in that regard. Akira was always too eager for bloodshed. He would dive into a fray, never taking the time to assess the situation, to plan. He always came out on top, but Zaou feared that one day the boy would meet his match and not come out of that battle alive.

On the twins twelfth birthday, Zaou gave each a parting gift. He had taught them all he knew. They were ready to join the Emperor's rank of assassins. Zaou grinned, handing Akira a long dagger. It was encrusted with jewels, the handle that of a dragon. 

Akira bowed, his head, his eyes bright with happiness. His hands ran over the fine details of the dagger, his fingertips tracing over the curves of the dragon handle. It resembled the statue of Seiryuu in the palace shrine. He went there, sometimes, to pray to Seiryuu. He knew Seiryuu would answer his prayers one day. One day, he would meet an opponent in battlesomeone who would take his pain away.

Pulling out a wrapped box, Zaou handed it to Miki. The eldest twin blinked, staring at his master. He unwrapped the box, pulling from it a long chain. At the end of the chain was a charm. It glistened in the light, sparkling.

The chain was silver, the links small and fine. The charm at the end was about the size of Miki's fist. There was a jewel in the centre, with four points. On each point, a carved relief of each of the four gods rested. Miki traced his fingers over the beautiful piece of jewellery.

Zaou smiled, kneeling between the boys. "I give you these gifts, not just because you are ready, but because they belong to you by right. These belonged to your mother."

"Ourmother?" Akira whispered, awed that their mother, who had died when they were babies, had commanded such beautiful artefacts. "Who was she?"

Zaou shook his head. "You will find out in time, young ones. It is not my place to say. For now, rest. Soon, you will go on your first missions."

"HAI SENSEI!!!!" The twins cried in unison, both bubbling up with joy at the thought of pleasing their teacher.

Zaou shook his head. He patted them on the head, smiling. He hoped they would always retain their sense of exuberance.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Miki stood before his master, Zaou. His head was bowed in sadness. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall. 

Zaou sat on the floor before a small shrine. He had his eyes closed. He was ready to make his peace with Seiryuu. "Tell me again what happened."

Fourteen year old Miki shivered, but did as his master bade him. "We arrived at the village you mentioned, sensei. Only the village was deserted. It had been wiped clean of inhabitants. Akira was fidgety and didn't listenwe fell into a trap. I was knocked unconscious. When I woke, he was goneblood on the floor." He shivered, remembering waking and not seeing or feeling his brother. 

He had searched for hours, unable to locate his brother. Not even the link that bound them could help in his search. It was as if Akira had vanished off the face of the world.

"It is not your fault, Miki. The Shi you were attempting to locate is a renegade. He has no scruples and refuses to abide by the code of his people." Zaou sighed tiredly. He was so tired.

"Then what are we going to do?!" Miki demanded, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Nothing."

"WHAT??!!!!!"

"Miki." Zaou sighed tiredly, staring up at the youth. "The Emperor will not condone a search for your brother. You know this. Your brother is just one of the many assassins in the palace. He is expendable. Count yourself lucky he did not see to have you punished for failing. Go now. I need to rest."

Miki opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. He didn't have a choice. His master was right. To the Emperor, they were expendable. 'WellI refuse! I will not rest until I've found you, AkiraI swear'


End file.
